Jailhouse rock
by Ikweetnietgoedwaarom
Summary: A famous music producer is sent to jail for five years. She tries to make the best of it with her beautiful cellmate. When a new prison director arrives and the rules change, they literally have to sing their way to freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Beca could feel everyone's eyes on her when she walked through the gates of her new residence. She hadn't expect anything else. Without making any eye contact she walked to the crowd. It wasn't easy for her to be here. Not when everybody knew your name. Not when everybody knew your face.

The once famous music producer and singer was now a new resident at Bardens Women's Correctional Centre, for the next five years.

She knew she was tough and a badass but she also knew that she was tiny. Bardens Women's Correctional Centre was one of the toughest womens prison in the USA. If they were going to fight her and she didn't doubt that it would happen, she knew she didn't stand a chance.

With to guards escorting her to her cell, she only prayed that she didn't have to share it with anyone. Women kept whistling to her as she passed them but she didn't react.

After what felt like she had walked five miles, the guards stopped. One of them grabbed a key and opened a cell.

"Miss Mitchell, welcome to your new home" the tallest of the guards said sarcastically.

The shorter guard didn't say anything. She just unlocked her handcuffs and gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

Beca closed her eyes and took a deep breath before stepping into the cell. She could hear the guard locking the door behind her.

She opened her eyes and looked straight into the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her life. The eyes belonged to the most beautiful woman Beca had ever laid eyes upon.

"Hi, I'm Chloe Beale, your cellmate" the beautiful redhead said.

Mesmerised by her beauty Beca could only stare at the woman. Not saying anything she just grabbed the redheads outstretched hand and shook it.

This were going to be five long years Beca could only think.


	2. Chapter 2

The first few months in prison were extremely tough for Beca. She was the only famous woman in prison and her fame had caused a lot of commotion. Even though her extremely friendly and beautiful cellmate tried to make her feel at home. Chloe was loved by everyone but still Beca had to prove herself.

Her sarcastic comments helped her find her place quickly. She realised soon that making enemies in prison wasn't a smart choice. She put on a mask and tried to be friendly towards the other prisoners. Soon she was introduced to Chloe's gang. A group of diverse women that protected and adored the redhead.

Beca was curious about Chloe. She couldn't understand how a nice woman like the redhead was sentenced to twenty years in prison. She had wanted to ask what she had done but she had learned quickly that it was better to not ask any questions.

Three members of Chloe's gang had declared their selves as Beca's protectors. Or maybe Chloe had something to do with that. Beca still couldn't figure out the hierarchy in prison.

Nevertheless, the three women thato were named Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy and Lilly made sure that nothing happened to the famous producer.

Life in prison was anything but boring but somehow it gave Beca the structure she needed. Every morning the women were divided to do chores. The chores ranged from cooking to cleaning and everything else that needed to be done. Every day at noon they had lunch. After lunch they resumed their daily chores until it was time for dinner.

After dinner the prisoners had time to study or play games. Some of the women used that time to work out. Chloe and the rest of her gang used that time to sing. With eight other women the redhead had formed an a capella group.

Beca obviously lived for music but somehow she stayed away from the singing. Everyone knew she was a music producer but they didn't knew she could sing. She tried to keep it that way. Of course, living in a prison where you didn't have much privacy, that secret didn't last long.

Beca always had the habit of singing in the shower. A habit she had suppressed since coming to jail. She knew she was a great singer but she didn't want to draw any more attention to herself. Since showering was a group activity here she just kept quiet.

One particular day it had been hot. Beca had longed for a shower all day. When it finally was time for the shower she was grateful. For the first time since she had been in prison she felt completely relaxed. Enjoying her much needed shower, she forgot completely where she was. With her eyes closed she sang her heart out, not noticing the shocked stares from the other women.

She only realised what she had been doing when Chloe joined her. The acoustic in the shower was incredible and soon the rest of the group joined them. When they finished their song everyone present was amazed. It had sound amazing and Beca had to admit that if she hadn't been in prison, she would sign them to her record label.

She always had found a capella lame but she couldn't deny that Chloe's gang were incredibly talented. Their voices blended perfectly with each other and her own voice.

Chloe had smiled widely at her. She immediately told Beca that from now one she was a member of the Prison Bellas. Beca really didn't want to be a part of a girl group but she knew that if she wanted to survive here she hadn't any choice.

Denise, one of the guards who had supervised the showering had heard them singing. She had a background in music and knew instinctively that she had witnessed something unusual. After her shift she went to the new director to tell what happened.

Aubrey Posen the director of Bardens Women's Correctional Centre was a strict woman with a soft spot for music. After she heard from Denise what had happened earlier that day, she started to think. Somehow she had to find a way to use them for her personal pleasure. And maybe she could turn this into something competitive.

It would be a good way to keep everyone under control. Even though she was the director of the prison, it was Chloe who was the unofficial boss. If she could pull this off, this could be her way to show them that she was now the one that was in charge.


	3. Chapter 3

After eight months Beca was finally used to a life behind bars. Even though she hadn't a moment of privacy, she really enjoyed the redheads company. Chloe hadn't any concept of personal space but somehow she had found a way to break through her walls.

Ever since she shared a cell with the redhead, Beca slept peacefully. Before she was sent to jail she was plagued with nightmares about what she had done.

The rest of Chloe's gang intrigued her endlessly. They really cared about each other and despite being in jail they were a really close group. They looked out for her and told her which two groups she absolutely needed to avoid.

The first group was she absolutely needed to avoid was the group of Komissar. She and her group of German skinheads caused problems with anybody they came in contact with.

The second group that were the sworn enemies of Chloe's gang was the one under the direction of Calamity and her group of creepy looking fallen angels. They were manipulative and caused a lot of trouble.

After eight months Beca still didn't know what Chloe had done that earned her twenty years behind bars. She didn't bring it up as she had noticed that the redhead didn't want to talk about it. Which was somewhat strange because she was so open about everything else.

The biggest mystery was the youngest of Chloe's gang, Emily. She was as sweet as they came and Beca couldn't believe that she had done something so bad that she ended up in jail. She seemed like she wouldn't hurt a fly. Beca had heard that the young girl was sentenced to thirty years.

Then there were Jessica and Ashley. The two women were quiet and always together. Beca was shocked when she learned that the two women had killed each others spouses. Apparently the two had been together since high school but somehow never married each other. They never stopped seeing each other and when their marriages fell apart they decided to kill each others husbands instead of filing for a divorce.

Another member of the Prison Bellas was Stacie. A smart prostitute that ended up in jail after she had done something to one of her clients. What that something was, Beca still didn't know. And maybe it was for the better that she didn't.

The four other members were Cynthia Rose, Flo and Fat Amy and Lilly. What they had done to become residents of Bardens Women's Correctional Centre was a mystery to Beca. She was curious but knew better that to ask about it. And in Lilly's case she wasn't sure if she was ready to know what she had done. The extremely quiet Asian woman was creepy as fuck even though she was very nice.

Aubrey Posen was beyond tired. She just got out of a four hours long meeting with Bumper Allen. Bumper was egocentric and an asshole that she hated more than anyone else on this planet. He was the director of Bardens Men's Correctional Centre. Therefore they had to work together occasionally. He had the same problems as Aubrey.

At Bardens Men's Correctional Centre, Jesse Swanson and his Trebles ruled were the male counterpart of the Bellas. Jesse was charismatic. Besides that, he was extremely manipulative and self-righteous. As the lead singer of the Prison Treblemakers, he was very popular. Most prisoners did everything what he asked them to do. Just like the women did everything that Chloe wanted.

She had thought of discussing her ideas with Bumper. Just in time she realised that she needed a well thought-out plan before she should discuss it with anyone. So far she only had a few ideas of what she wanted to do to get back control over her prison. It was a problem that needed to be solved.


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody knew how it happened or who started the fight. Chloe just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time whrn she walked in on a fight between Komissar and Calamity.

Since Chloe ruled the prison fights like this hadn't happen. Of course, there were small fights every now and then. It was inevitable in a place where so many women lived so close together.

She had demanded that they stopped but the two women didn't obey her. Instead of it, the two fighters joined their forces and turned against the redhead. Which resulted in Fat Amy and Lilly joining the fight. They weren't afraid to use violence. They were loyal and would give up their own lives to protect their beloved leader.

It didn't take long before the rest of the prisoners heard about the fight. Since it was their recreational time most of them had nothing important to do. It was the most exciting thing that had happened in a while and they formed a crowd and watched the fight, encouraging the fighters.

Most of Chloe's gang joined the fight to help out their leader. The only three that stayed out of the fight were Jessica, Ashley and Emily.

Komissar's skinheads did the same just as Calamity's fallen angels. Within minutes the fight had gotten out of control. Everywhere there were women that hit each other or pulled each others hair. There was blood and it was a complete chaos.

Since most of the guards were under Chloe's influence, they didn't do anything to break up the fight. They just stood there and watched the fight. Openly placeling their bets on who would win the fight.

Everybody was so busy that they didn't notice that Aubrey had arrived. Aubrey had seen the fight on one of the monitors in her office. She had waited a few minutes to see if her staff would take control of the situation. When she saw that they didn't, she decided to go there and do it herself.

Aubrey's presence instilled fear in most of the prisoners. The blonde director had a reputation and most prisoners fled out of fear for punishment. It didn't cost her much effort to break up the fight.

The three instigators were handcuffed and taken to the isolation cells. The rest that joined the fight were brought to their cells and were locked in early as a punishment.

Back in her office, Aubrey thought about a solution. The three groups formed a serious problem. Her staff didn't do anything about it and she was afraid that one day a prisoner would end up dead.

One of her options was to fire her staff but it was difficult to find good employees. She realised that if she really wanted to restore the peace she had to do something about the three leaders.

The only thing the three groups had in common was music. Because they had no musical instruments, they were a capella groups.

Then an idea occurred to Aubrey's mind. What if she used their love for music as a method to control them? She had to turn it into something competitive.

Then a brilliant idea formed in her mind.

What if she organised some sort of competition were the three groups had to compete with each other? With the rest of the prisoners as the jury. That would keep them busy. And it would be a source of entertainment for the other prisoners. That way she would kill two birds with one stone.

She needed to work on that idea. She needed to think about how long this competition would last. There needed to be rules. There definitely needed to be a price otherwise they wouldn't do it.

That night when she was at home she worked out a plan. In college, Aubrey had been part of an a capella group herself. Therefore she knew a lot about competitions. She just had to adjust it so it was doable in prison.

When she was finally satisfied with what she had came up with, she went to bed.

Tomorrow she would talk to the three leaders to see if they were interested in a chance of early release.

If her idea would be a success, maybe then they could also apply it in other prisons. For now it would be her personal experiment.


	5. Chapter 5

_Fear overtook her as she heard the front door open. The way he opened the door told her if he was in a good or bad mood. Today he was in a bad mood. Memories from the last time played in her mind._

 _He had beaten her with four broken ribs as a result. He had forced her to keep cooking until she passed out. Hours later she had woken up in the hospital. One of her ribs had almost penetrated her lung._

 _He entered the kitchen with that look upon his face. She knew immediately it was too late to hide. She didn't know where she got the strength from but when he wanted to hit her she grabbed the hot pan from the stove and hit him in his face. She kept beating him until he lay unconscious on the floor. If she stopped now it would be classified as self defence. But she didn't stop. Years of abuse had finally gotten to her._

 _She went to the garage until she found some acid. She went back to the kitchen and poured it over his face and the rest of his body. When she realised what she did she called the police to turn herself in._

 _He hadn't died but his face and body were covered with scars. His once pretty face was now deformed. Every time he looked in the mirror he would be reminded of her._

 _She had been sent to prison for a long time but she didn't care. What she had done was worth every year she had to spend locked up. At least here she was safe for his revenge. She didn't doubt he would do something to her as soon as she was released._

"Miss Beale, I'm curious if you're interested in a chance of early release" director Posen asked the prisoner.

After spending a day in the isolation cell, Aubrey had asked a guard to bring Chloe into her office.

"It depends. What's the catch?" the redhead asked.

"I talked to the prison board. As you know Bardens Women's Correctional Centre is fuller than full. So I came up with an idea. If you and your gang are willing to compete against Komissar and Calamity's group in a series of challenges, your entire gang will be released in a year" Aubrey said in a serious tone.

The redhead needed to think about it. First she had to discuss it with her gang. And second of all she thought about the consequences it had for herself. Early release meant that he would get her in a year. She didn't know if she was ready to face him. Here in prison she wasn't scared. But he terrified her.

"I need to think about it. And I need to discuss this with my gang" she said in all honesty.

"I understand. I have already taken that into account. I give you a day to discuss it with your gang. When you give your answer I will discuss the same with Komissar an Calamity" Aubrey said.

Deep in thoughts about the new chances she was offered, Chloe was brought back to her gang.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Why did you marry me?" he asked._

 _She looked at her feet afraid to look him in the eyes. He was a good man and deserved a better wife. Someone who loved him the way he deserved._

 _She couldn't tell him the truth. She couldn't tell him the only reason she married him because her parents had wanted that. She couldn't tell him she married him for all the wrong reasons. She couldn't tell him she married him because she was a coward._

" _Why did you marry me? You never loved me. Not like the way you love her. You don't want to share a bed with me. I can't touch you. Yet I find you at least three times a week in bed with her" he said again._

 _Tears spilled from her eyes. She was to ashamed to look him in the eyes. Because everything he said was true. She didn't deny his words but she hadn't the courage to confirm what he accused her of._

" _Maybe it's better to get a divorce" he said next._

 _Those words had her in panic. A divorce was absolutely no option. It would ruin everything. It would ruin the perfect life they had built. And then there would be the reaction of her parents._

 _In panic she ran away. She went to the only person she trusted. She would know what to do. How to fix the problems she had caused._

It didn't take Aubrey much to convince the two other groups to get in on the offer she made them.

Two days after the proposition she had for Chloe, the redhead had requested an appointment with her. She would take the chance on early release as well as the others of her gang.

When the redhead had agreed, she first talked to Komissar. When the tall blonde heard the name Chloe she accepted the offer with no hesitation.

The same thing had happened when she had talked to Calamity. Apparently the three groups were extremely competitive. In Aubrey's opinion it would be an interesting competition.

She just put on her coat and was on her way to go home when she received an alarming phone caller.

The caller had been no one else than the one and only Bumper Allen. First she was confused when she heard a slightly upset and panicked Bumper. She couldn't make anything of what he was saying.

He said that they were framed or something like that.

Finally she understood that he called her from his own prison as a prisoner. He begged her to call him a lawyer and to be careful. He was convinced that someone had framed them and that she would be the next one to get arrested.

She managed to calm him down and promised to get him a lawyer. She didn't know in what trouble he was but she didn't want to be a part of it.

His next words turned her heart cold.

"John Smith is now the new director of Bardens Men's Correctional Centre" were the last words she heard say Bumper.

John Smith. That wasn't good. That guy was an asshole and he never worked alone. His other half was no one else than Gail Abernathy McKadden Feinberger. A blonde bitch who just got married to her third husband.

Suddenly Aubrey understood Bumper's phone call. Now she understood his panic. She immediately grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contacts. When she found the name she was looking for, she pressed call.

The person at the other side of the line answered pretty quickly. She explained quickly why she called and that she needed a good lawyer for herself and one for Bumper.

She just had ended the call when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said.

The door opened and she looked right in the faces of the two people she hated the most in this world. John and Gail.

"Aubrey good to see that your still here" Gail said with a fake smile.

"What can I do for you?" Aubrey said annoyed.

"Maybe you heard that Bumper Allen was arrested this afternoon?" John said.

"It has brought to my attention" Aubrey answered.

"Due to an investigation that has now been made to prison directors, we inform you that you have been immediately put on non-active duty" Gail said with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Aubrey asked in disbelief.

"Everything is laid out in this document" John said as he gave her some papers.

"For now we have to ask you to collect all your personal belongings and take them with you. Everything that is related to the prison requires to stay here" John said.

In less than five minutes Aubrey had gathered her things and was ready to leave.

"Sorry but you have to hand in your access pass for this building. John will escort you out" Gail said.

Without saying a thing she handed John her pass.

"Have a nice day miss Posen" Gail said now in a formal tone.

She didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing her upset and without saying anything she walked with John to the exit of the building.

Something wasn't right and she was willing to do everything she needed to do to get to the bottom of this.


	7. Chapter 7

Aubrey still couldn't quite comprehend how her until now perfect organised life had turned out in a nightmare so quickly.

Two days ago she was the director of a well known prison. Today, two days later she was sentenced to one year to be spent in the same prison she once runned.

She didn't understand how John and Gail had done it. They were good. They had known exactly what they had to do to frame both Aubrey and Bumper. Still it didn't feel good. How had they managed to get them both convicted so soon?

Those thoughts went through Aubrey's mind as the van that transported her to the correction facility pulled up in front of said building.

Aubrey took a deep breath before she had to get out of the van. She didn't make herself any illusions. She wouldn't survive a day in prison. It was almost cruel that they had sent her to her own prison. Everyone here knew her. She was sure that most of the prisoners hated her and had their personal reasons to kill her.

News always travels fast. And bad news travels even faster. Especially in a place like Bardens Women's Correctional Centre. Most of the time that there was news, the prisoners knew it before the staff even knew there was something going on.

The residents of Bardens Women's Correctional Centre, knew that their old director was arriving today. When they heard that Aubrey was arrested and convicted in two days, they all knew that shit was coming their way. Everybody knew John and Gail. And they all knew that they were crazy. They were better off with Aubrey as their director than those two lunatics.

The three main gangs of the prison had come together to discuss this problem. They all agreed that Aubrey had to be protected and that nobody could harm her. They however disagreed under whose protection she would be.

Calamity and her fallen angels claimed that they were the best party to protect her. The same claim was made by Komissar and her skinheads.

Chloe's gang didn't say much. They watched the two gangs argue before coming with their own claim. They already had decided that Aubrey would fall under their protection. Maybe the fact that Stacie had an eye on her former director had something to do with that decision. Or the fact that she already had a cell ready for Aubrey.

"Are you done arguing?" Chloe asked the two gang leaders coldly.

The two leaders turned to the redhead.

"Clearly you two aren't going to agree to this. Not that I had expect anything else from you. So, I took it upon myself to arrange that she will fall under the Bella's protection. I've even arranged that miss Posen will can share her cell with miss Conrad for the duration of her stay" Chloe said.

The two leaders were too surprised by Chloe's words that they didn't know what to say to that. They had been to busy with fighting each other, that they hadn't paid any attention to Chloe's gang of Bellas. They had underestimated the Bellas and didn't think they seriously were a party in this negotiation.

Aubrey's nightmare began as soon as the doors to the recreation room opened and her two guards pushed her forward. Every prisoner in the recreation room stopped what she was doing and stared at their former director. No one said a word. They smiled awkwardly at Aubrey and she desperately tried to find a way to held herself together.

To Aubrey's surprise, Chloe and Beca walked towards her. The redhead flashed her a bright smile while the short brunette looked at her with a smirk.

Chloe said something in one of the guards ears. The guard let go of Aubrey and motioned to her coworker to do the same.

"Good luck during your stay here, miss Posen" the guard said before they both turned around and walked away.

This was completely against the prison's policy, as new prisoners had to be escorted to their new cell by two guards. Aubrey was about to say something about it when she realised that she wasn't the one that called the shots anymore.

Anxious about what was going to happen, she followed the two women to her cell. For now she was just grateful that no one said anything to her or that they didn't do anything to harm her. Her feelings of grateful quickly turned into anxiety when the redhead introduced her to her new cellmate.


End file.
